


Me Too

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a secret admirer. Dean is a romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekingslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/gifts).



> Cross posted from [tumblr](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/post/90314122758/a-n-happy-birthday-monica-we-love-you-so-so-so). (Come say "hi!")

Castiel opens his locker and watches as a single, folded up piece of lined paper flutters to the ground. He’s been getting notes all week from a Secret Admirer and ever since the first one (a poem about his eyes), Castiel has been itching to know who the Casanova is.

He stoops to pick it up and opens it with slightly shaking hands.

_Castiel,_  
Roses are red, violets are blue, this is a dumb poem, but I really want to meet you.  
…Okay I know that was lame, but if there’s any chance in hell you want to know who I am, I’ll be at Barn Park tonight at 6. I’ll wait for you on the swings.  
Love, Your Secret Admirer

Castiel can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face as he reads the words over a few more times before folding the note up and tucking it away safely in his backpack. He’s not sure if he can reciprocate this Secret Admirer’s feelings as he’s only ever had eyes for one boy, but there’s no harm in giving them a chance.

Six o’clock that evening, he’ll be at Barn Park.    

XX

Dean shifts in his swing as he waits for Castiel to arrive and a nervousness races through his veins. Castiel has been his best friend since they were four-years old and if he turns Dean down, Dean will be devastated. He’d almost rather not say anything at all than lose his best friend, but he can’t keep his crush on Castiel quiet any longer.

He glances at the hands on his watch and shifts again. Two minutes until Castiel is supposed to arrive.

On his lap rests a small bouquet of forget-me-not flowers that Dean’s mother helped him tie up with a simple raffia bow. He hopes Castiel will find the flowers romantic rather than silly even though he’s a guy. They’re the same type of flowers Dean had given to Castiel upon their first meeting at the very swings Dean now occupies and Dean smiles at the memory.

"These are blue like your eyes," he’d told Cas as he’d thrust the flowers at him, "so I picked them for ya."

Cas had stared at the bouquet for a full minute before taking them and smiling at Dean in thanks.

That was before Dean knew Cas couldn’t hear and had no idea what Dean was saying, but Castiel had taken the flowers anyway and hadn’t put them down for the rest of the time he was at the playground.

Now, eleven years later, Dean’s hoping for the same result only this time he knows how to speak so Castiel will understand.

A gentle breeze picks up combing through his hair and causing the petals of the small blue flowers on his lap to flutter. Dean looks down and kicks at the woodchips beneath his feet with his scuffed up Converse and tries to get his nerves under control, willing himself not to check his watch again. When he looks back up his heart nearly beats out of his chest.

Castiel, with a deep frown on his face, is making his way across the park and towards the swings.

Dean leaps from his swing and stands, watching Castiel’s every step as his stomach begins to somersault. Castiel is dressed in a sweater vest and fitted pants and even though it’s the other teen’s usual attire, Dean suddenly feels underdressed in his holey jeans and faded, black Darth Vader t-shirt that has the words  _Who’s Your Daddy?_  emblazoned on it.

As Castiel approaches Dean realizes Castiel looks… confused and oh no what if this was the worst idea Dean’s ever had? What if Cas turns him down? What if Cas isn’t even into dudes? What if-

"Hey, Cas." Dean gulps as Castiel comes to stand in front of him.

"Dean," Castiel signs, "what are you doing here?" He cocks his head to the side and studies Dean with his brow furrowed.

"I’m, uh-" Dean’s fingers fumble gracelessly over the signs, "I’m here for you," he finally gets out and offers Castiel a weak smile, his whole body shaking with nerves.

"I don’t understand." Castiel’s long, slender fingers form the words quickly and even though Dean’s been signing this way with Cas for years now his brain stumbles over the signs.

Dean lets out a long exhale and then holds up the bouquet of flowers. “I’m your secret admirer,” he says aloud, watching as Castiel’s eyes track the movement of his lips with a calculated precision.

Castiel points at Dean. “You?” he mouths.

Dean nods. Castiel reaches for the flowers and stares at them, just like he did eleven years ago only this time they’re in Castiel’s hands along with Dean’s heart. Dean’s palms begin to sweat and he stops breathing, a chant of  _oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no_  echoing through his brain as he waits for the other teen to react. It’s as if the world has stopped and Dean is frozen in this terrifying moment with his whole entire everything staring down at a stupid bouquet of flowers.

_Probably trying to figure out how to let me down easy_ , Dean can’t help but think to himself.

When Castiel’s eyes finally flick back to Dean’s they’re warm and accompanied by a small, quiet smile.

Dean doesn’t have time to register any of it though because then Castiel is leaping into his arms and pressing their lips together, his eyes closed tight and his body pressed against Dean’s with a firm surety that that’s exactly where he wants to be.

Dean’s brain is still tripping over itself, trying to catch up with what just happened, when Castiel reaches down with his free hand and puts one of Dean’s arms around his waist and at that point Dean stops thinking and just kisses back.

Castiel tastes sweet, like lemon and sugar, and kissing him feels better than anything Dean’s ever felt before including that time he and Charlie beat Hunter Heroici for the first time two summers ago.

When Castiel pulls back it’s too soon, but Dean doesn’t protest because Castiel doesn’t go far, resting his forehead on Dean’s and smiling at him all goofy and shy. Dean smiles back and rubs his thumbs along Castiel’s hipbones over his shirt just because he can.

"How long have you felt this way?" Castiel asks with his hands as he pulls away to study Dean’s face.

Dean shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he averts his gaze to the ground. “Since I met you on this playground eleven years ago,” he admits. Castiel’s places a finger under Dean’s chin and averts Dean’s gaze to his own. He taps at his own ear, reminding Dean he can’t hear and Dean huffs out a laugh.

"Sorry," he mutters and then reiterates his confession through sign language with a heat burning in his cheeks.

Castiel’s face splits into a grin and he leans in to kiss Dean again before signing, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [photo credit: [flowers](http://www.flor-unikon.com/Flower_delivery_in_London.html), [boys](http://www.polyvore.com/cute_gay_couples/thing?id=28832568), [ilu](https://www.flickr.com/photos/saraamesmontague/), [swings](http://897sunfm.com/news/2014/04/)]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Me Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204115) by [skyunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn)




End file.
